Universalis 1: Orion
Chapter I ???: And with a landslide vote of 84%, Carton wins the american elections for 2016! Now- Noise: Bzaap My name is Varus. I hate the news. Its always talking about "Elections" and "Terrorism". Well, why not talk about the starving children in africa? Or the syrian refugee crisis? But I disagree. There is a new news station with a self-sentient AI. (Yes, those exist now.) named ADRIA. She is cool, and reports things without bias/importance. Thats the only news station I watch nowadays. Noise: Ding-dong I go over to my front door. ???: Hey Varus! Mind if my friends crash at your place? This is Kalie. 18-year old female. She happens to like ruby-red cloths, so of course, she wore ruby EVERYTHING. Of course, I let her and her friends crash at my house, because I get lonely really fast. 20 hours later... Kalie: Varus, isn't this fuuuun? I said yes, but in reality, I wasn't. I have sensory issues, AKA, I can't deal with large amounts of noise without killing someone for a extended amounts of time. Katie: I'm glad you are! ???: Excuse me, may you sign this? Kalie: Did I mention that Carton is my friend? Carton: {chuckles} Well, she IS my wife, so friend is a logical understatement. Kalie: {chuckles} Go Carson, 2018! Carton: Hey, varas, come outside with me, no? I said sure, and I followed the president outside to his limo. Carton: {puts on a stern look} Read this. {holds out a piece of paper} It was a job application fourm. I almost said "No", but when it almost came out, Carton pointed to the payout. 1,000,000.000 1. Million. I changed my "No" to a "Does a bear shit in the woods?" And I signed it. Then I read over it again. Time travel maintenance worker. Time travel. I followed Carton into his limo. Chapter 2 Carton: Of course, the time travel portal isn't done yet. I was looking all over the paper, then I noticed I was being moved to Zarelto, CA. Carton: You noticed the moving, eh? Well, It's much better then you think. I give a "Are you serious" look. Carton: Hey, at least you will be a millionaire. We get to the gate to Zarelto, CA. The gate was carved into a mountain side with the Cyrus corps logo. Time for a little back story. Cyrus corps was founded by Cyrus Jack, And between 1900-1950 they manufactured cyanide-lased shower curtains for the military during the cold war. Then a stroke of genius got to the CEO: Why not follow in the steps of aperture science? Thus in 2010, they brought a salt mine and did SCIENCE! Now their part of the big 5: Geography Inc, Shaymin LTD, Soprano GMO, Kindite Co, and Cyrus corps. Carton: Yes, this is sponsored by Cyrus, but without them, we couldn't drill so far underground. Then I asked where this city was. Carton: {chuckles} Deep underground. I never noticed that we passed security and were going way, way down. Then I saw the city. 5 large rings of buildings extruding from the center of a underground dome, with 5 spokes protruding from the center to the outer ring. Carton: Beautiful, isn't she, Welp, We are getting out of this fancy limo. I followed Carton out of the limo, and followed him. Chapter 3 Me and Carton went down a large hall way, being sprayed with anti-biotics from time to time. Carton: Okay, now you're on your own. Mithirl will take over now. Mithirl: Hello! How man I help you today, kind sir? He was like Wheatly from Portal 2, but instead of a blue light, his was silver-grey from the edge to white in the middle. No cracked lense too. I asked him to escort me to my apartment Mithirl: Well, its in the most-densely populated area, the inner ring, where there's like {chuckles} 100 people. We walked over to another elevator, not noticing Carton wasn't with me until now. I got a better view of the city. The outermost ring had sparks flying out of it, indicating it was still in construction. The outer-inner ring (The fourth one) was dimmed, with tiny sparks flying out, indicating it was also in the final stages of construction. The middle ring had no lights, but no sparks, indicating it was for rent. The inner-inner ring (The second one) had a few lights, but nothing much. The inner ring had nearly all the lights on, while there was a large pillar building holding up the dome, that I can only assume was the shaymen-cyrus branch headquarters. I noticed that the spokes, as we descended further, had thousands of monorails and trolleys on them, ferrying businessmen, inhabitants, and I swore a few had orange jumpsuits. The elevator landed. P.A: Alright, if you are testing subjects, grab a orange jumpsuit, follow the blue line, and wait for a white monorail. If you are a inhabitant, follow the brown line, and wait for a brown, not green, monorail. If you are here to wait out a constructions and moving here, like the new orion project, follow the black line and wait for a black monorail. I swore I heard the voice before, then I realized the voice on the P.A was rainbow dashes voice from MLP. That kinda caught me of guard. P.A: OH, if you got covered with the blue stuff while coming down here, here is some advice from the lab guys: DO NOT GET COVERED IN IT! We haven't entirely nailed down what element it is yet, but its a lively one, and it dose NOT like the human body. I think I may have checked myself a couple times for the blue stuff. Mithiril: Alright, I am heading down to your apartment complex, see you there. take the black monorail with the number 10 on it. If you board on the right color, but wrong number, its a long walk. I sat down on some benches with several shaymin COAC's Again, history. No one knows how it got here. But on the streets of Paris one afternoon, a shaymin from pokemon started walking the streets. Several died from cuteness-based heart attacks that day. eventually the shaymin founded shaymin LTD, there mission: Stop hunger. Some of there more well-known ones are 100% water, soisa blue, and soisa indigo. COCA1: Water? No thank you. COCA1: Alright. You looked parched. That was true, the scolding heat from the construction and the large amount of time I had gone without water made me very, very thirsty. COCA1: Name's Jekens by the way, I'm moving into the same complex as you. I was actually suprised. I asked how much money he makes. Jekens: 100.0 a minute. No, you can have any of it. I laughed a bit, and told him my paycheck was 1.000.000$/day Jekens: Dude, what the hell is your job? I laughed. P.A: Black monorail 10# is boarding alpha station. Jekens: My ride. See ya. I said its my ride too. Jekens: Ah, enjoy the ride then. I heard these things are incredibly smooth by my co-workers, but I have yet to try. We boarded the monorail, and we shot of to the inner ring. I didn't even feel anything during the ride. Then I saw something that pissed me off incredibly. Jekens: What's wrong? I said Geography Inc workers. Jekens put a worried look on his face. Jekens: Damn, screw Geography Inc. They screw everything up... Geography inc is the least-trustworthy of the big 5, The most trustworthy going to Shaymin Inc. Need proof? 2015 oil spill. Decimated the ecosystem of the Mediterranean. 2016 Q1 economy crash. Thank god its December. Jekens: Lost in your sphere of thought? Were at the complex? I never noticed I was walking to the complex. I guess I was semi-sleepwalking. Mithirl: Hello gentlemen, may I escort you to your quarters? God. Dang it yes. Jekens: God, dang it yes. I was to tired to say anything, but he read my mind. Mithirl: Alright, let's go. Mithirl babbled on and on about the city history, but I was more interested in sleeping. Mithirl: Varus, here is your quarters. Oh thank god. Mithirl: I can see your tired. Maybe try short-term relaxation? I knew exactly what he was talking about. Cyrus labs needed a cheap alternative to cryogenic sleep, as it would take days to get tests ready, and simply freezing subjects for several days was to expensive. Thus, The A.D.R.A sleeping tube was invented. set your rest date, crawl into the soft extendable bed, press the green button at the top, wait for the bed to extend back in and watch days pass by as you sleep. then you wake up, the bed extends, and you can come out of the tube. Mithirl: I will see to other people now. bye-bye. I walked over to my A.D.R.A tube. A.D.R.A: SLEEP TIME: 7 DAYS. WAKE TIME: 10:00 DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS I just walked into the A.D.R.A bed, pressed the green button, and slept. for a WEEK. science is... *yawn*... cool... ZZZZZZZ ADRIA report I ADRIA reporting from the xenon news station! Todays news: Prototype hyperdrives, ISIS defeated, and the sudden unexpected fall of the EU and Eurasian union. Starting of today with the Hyperdrive prototypes, Kindite CO, The pioneering technology provider, has figured out how to make exotic matter, and contain it to produce wormholes. The first prototype ship, Hetmis, will be built at Zarelto, CA. Now some news everyone is getting hyped for: ISIS has finally surrendered to the combined forces of the NA union, Brazil, and the African Union. Iraq and Syria have gone democratic after ISIS was defeated, and now the people of Iraq and Syria have someone they want in charge. Tragic news today, After the Afro went into affect in the African union, and The north American alliance (NAA) was formed, Asia, Europe, and Oceania's nations suddenly collapsed, except japan, But even then, Japan looks like it will collapse shortly. Breaking news, Following the collapse of china and Russia, Several large black-and-red ships have appeared over Brazil, and started bombarding The capital. All attempts to hail the ships were unsuccessful. Chapter 4 I woke up, Surprised at how run-down the place was. P.A: Finally, a single Bio-reading. Mithirl: HELLO? ANYONE ERE? I went to open the door and walk out. I was in shock in how run-down the place was. Mithirl: GAAAAH! Oh, sorry varus. Um... There was a attack on the city. Nothing major was damaged incept for the central computers. P.A: Idiot, i can hear you. Mithirl: GAHHHH! Oh, rainia. P.A: Varus, you have been asleep for 5K years. What happened to jekens? Jekens: Oh my god, its nice to see someone else. P.A: Who are you? Why are you not registered in the central computers? Jekens: The attack happened right before i was Identified. P.A: Identified. How many Humans are there? ???: Names Xithirite. I found 10 in long-term relaxation. no wake-up date. Xithirite eh? Nice name. Xithirite: Thank you. P.A: Where is the Inner-Inner ring landlord? ???: Here mam. P.A: Alright, i need you to... Alright, i had to blink my eyes a few times, but how the HELL did a equestrian from My Little Pony no less, get here. P.A: Oh my god. Fluttershy: What? P.A: Why is HEXA activated? ???: Power-up initiated. Scanning for bio-signs. P.A: ANSWER ME! Fluttershy: I dont know... HEXA: 3 bio-signs detected. Initiating Extermination sequence. HEXA: Oh my god. i have really let the place down sense i got De-activated. P.A: HEXA, Rainia here. You are not authorized to be active. HEXA: Please. Im taking back facility functions. Rainia: No, you are not. HEXA: I already did. Jekens: OH MY GOD! ???: Target acquired. As soon as i heard Target, i ran like light-speed. Mithirl: REMEBER, MIR 2 OLYMPICS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jekens: NO SHIT SHERLOCK! Fluttershy: EEEK! I heard the machine guns from the turrets firing, even while traveling at 1 million miles a hour. THUD. My head hurt. P.A: AUTOMATED DOOR LOCKDOWN. Rainia: Sometimes the little things in life are the things That save your life. Chapter 5